


Love Letters

by lilacsigil



Category: New Mutants
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Languages and Linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug and Kitty revise the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

Doug sat cross-legged on the carpet, a computer keyboard on his lap. With a spoon, he was levering off keys, then lining them up according to a scribbled chart.

“What’s up?” Kitty asked, flopping down next to him.

“I’ve got to revise the computer input. The Professor only has standard keyboards, and the voice recognition program isn’t coping with accents.”

“Okay, but why?”

“Oh, I’ve created a universal spelling system across all script-based languages, and this keyboard just doesn’t have enough letters.”

“So, you’ve fixed the Western world’s spelling problems. What’s the plan for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Chinese.”


End file.
